


Uudenvuodenkiima

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alfapalvelu, Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Omega Draco Malfoy, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Täysikuu vaikuttaa Dracon kiimaan ja hän joutuu turvautumaan Alfapalveluun tietämättä kuitenkaan kuka häntä on tulossa auttamaan.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Uudenvuodenkiima

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KapteeniAngie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KapteeniAngie/gifts).



> Idea hahmottui vasta tässä tällä viikolla ja kirjoitin tämän suht nopsaan, joten toivottavasti ei ole kovin paljon ajatus- tai asiavirheitä. ABO-teema ei ole itselleni tuttu kuin enkkuficcien kautta, joten en tiedä kuinka hyvin tämä istuu tähän genreen. Palautetta saa antaa!  
> Otin hieman vapauksia kuunkierron suhteen, todellisuudessa täysikuu oli eilen, mutta toisaalta tässä ei myöskään sanota mitä vuotta eletään ;)  
> Teksti on oikolukematon, virheet ovat omiani.

* * *

_Helvetin helvetti!_  
  
Silmät tiukasti kiinni nipistettyinä Draco Malfoy seisoi kylpyhuoneensa peilin edessä ja kuulosteli oloaan. Hän oli juuri tullut suihkusta ja ensimmäisen lämmön aallon jälkimaininkeja lainehti edelleen hänen sisällään.  
  
Ei tänään, kaikista vuoden päivistä ei juuri tänään.  
  
Mutta kukaan ei kuullut Dracon äänettömiä rukouksia vaan sen sijaan uusi polte levisi hänen kehoonsa ja Draco voihkaisi hiljaa. Merkit olivat aivan liian ilmeiset: Dracon kiima oli alkamassa ja hänen olisi keksittävä ratkaisu pian, sillä kokemusta hän tiesi että kohta olisi myöhäistä. Mutta mitä hän voisi tehdä?  
  
Vakioalfa, joka yleensä auttoi Dracoa hänen kiimassaan oli tänään juhlimassa uuttavuotta perheensä kanssa. Ja niissä samoissa juhlissa Draconkin olisi pitänyt olla kilistelemässä kuohuvalla Theon ja Daphnen vuosipäivän kunniaksi. Miten hän olikin laskenut näin väärin?  
  
Pikaisesti Draco kietoutui kylpytakkiin, työnsi jalkansa tohveleihin ja suuntasi työhuoneeseensa. Kyllähän hänellä nyt oli varmasti muitakin alfatuttuja kuin Theo, sillä Alfapalvelua hän en alentuisi enää käyttämään. Se yksi kerta oli riittänyt! Firman lähettämä alfa oli ollut reilusti yli seitsemänkymmenen ikäinen ukonkäppänä joka oli vain vaivoin suoriutunut tehtävästään. Joten ei kiitos sitä lajia enää.  
  
Uusi lämpö levisi Dracon sisällä ja hän puristi kätensä nyrkkiin. Missä hänen osoitekirjansa oikein oli? Tempoen laatikoita holtittomasti auki, Draco viimein huomasi vihreäkantisen kirjan. Vapisevin käsin hän avasi sen ja ryhtyi lehteilemään sivuja.  
  
Goyle – beta, Harper – beta, Ivaharju – omega, Longbottom – alfa, ei todellakaan! Macmillian – beta, Nott – alfa ja niissä omissa pirun juhlissaan.  
  
Kauhukseen Draco tunsi kuinka jotain kosteaa valui pitkin hänen reisiään. Miksi hänen kiimansa kehittyi tällaista vauhtia? Yleensä aikaa oli hieman enemmän. Dracon silmät osuivat pöydällä olevaan almanakkaan ja kauhu puristi hänen rintaansa, tänään oli täysikuu!  
  
Vaikka Dracon kierto oli yleensä aika säännöllinen, niin kuunkierto vaikutti siihen aina hieman. Ja mikäli sattui huonosti että hänen (tai kenen tahansa muun omegan) kiima ajoittui yksiin täydenkuun kanssa, kuu voimisti kiimaa. Toki asiassa oli hyvätkin puolet. Draco muisti oikein hyvin yhden kiiman jonka hän oli viettänyt Theon kanssa joitain vuosia sitten. Hän oli leijunut päiväkausia sen jälkeen euforiahuuruissa. Mutta samaa ei olisi luvassa tänään, ellei hän nopeasti löytäisi alfaa. Niinpä Draco keskittyi jälleen osoitekirjaansa.  
  
Porskoff – alfa, mutta aivan liian kaukana, Smith – beta, Weasley – alfa, mutta EI todellakaan vaihtoehto, Wood – beta.  
  
Turhautuneena Draco paiskasi kirjan ylälaatikkoon. Eikö hän todellakaan tuntenut ketään alfaa joka ei olisi rohkelikko?  
  
Uusi vana märkää valui pitkin Dracon reittä ja hän tunsi tutun, tuskaisen poltteen asettuvan sisälleen. Sen helpottamiseen oli vain yksi keino ja hammasta purren Draco kahmaisi palan pergamenttia ja sulkakynän käteensä. Huonokin alfa olisi parempi kuin ei alfaa ollenkaan.  
  
Lähetettyään viestin Alfapalveluun Draco sääti kotinsa turvataikoja laskemaan tulijan sisään ja suuntaisi sitten makuuhuoneeseensa. Hän ei tiennyt ollenkaan kuinka kauan kestäisi ennen kuin alfa-apu saapuisi mutta hänen olisi parasta olla valmiina. Onneksi tänään ei sentään ollut superkuu, mutta vuoden vaihtumisessakin oli aivan riittävästi kestettävää, kuten siinä pettymyksessä ettei Draco päässyt viettämään sitä parhaiden ystäviensä kanssa.  
  
  
  
Huohottaen ja hiki ihollaan helmeillen Draco pyöri levottomasti sängyllään. Hän oli ollut tuskallisen kovana viimeiset puoli tuntia ja ajatteli kuolevansa ellei alfa saapuisi pian. Kuinka hän olikin ollut niin typerä, että oli tyydyttäytynyt siihen ajatukseen että Theo olisi aina auttamassa häntä. Draco ei ollut vaivautunut hankkimaan edes alkeellisinta omegan selviytymispakkausta ja nyt hän sai kärsiä tyhmyydestään. Olisi ollut ihanaa työntää jotain muuta kuin omat sormensa kosteaan aukkoon joka valutti nestettä ja kaipasi alfan kosketusta.  
  
Voihkaisten Draco käänsi jälleen kylkeään ja hieroi alapäätään lähes raivokkaan kovakouraisesti. Toisella kädellään hän runkkasi itseään samalla kun työnsi kolme sormea kerralla sisälleen. Siitä ei ollut kuitenkaan mitään apua, polte hänen sisällään voimistui hetki hetkeltä ja Draco olisi halunnut itkeä kurjaa kohtaloaan.  
  
Silloin jostain leijui vieras mutta samalla tuttu ja turvallinen tuoksu.  
  
”Alfa”, Draco lähes nyyhkäisi, kierähti vatsalleen ja työnsi takapuolensa ilmaan juuri kuin makuuhuoneen ovi narahti.  
  
”Ooh”, Draco kuuli matalan äänen takanaan.  
  
Sitten kuului kahinaa kun alfa riisui nopeasti vaatteitaan, sänky notkahti alfan painosta ja sitten Draco tunsi alfan käden kosketuksen pohkeellaan.  
  
”Saanko?” alfan ääni oli käheä ja Draco haistoi kuinka alfa kiihottui nopeasti, nopeammin mitä Theo oli koskaan kiihottunut.  
  
”Ole kiltti”, Draco aneli ja työnsi takapuoltaan taakse saadakseen alfan tarttumaan nopeammin toimeen.  
  
Onneksi tämä ei aikaillut vaan painoi kasvonsa vasten Dracon märkää ja sykkivää aukkoa samalla kun kietoi kätensä Dracon kovuuden ympärille. Ei mennyt minuuttiakaan kun Draco laukesi ensimmäisen kerran helpottuneena ja huutaen nautinnosta.  
  
”Voi sinua poloista”, alfan ääni kuului jostain Dracon takaa. ”Anteeksi kun jouduit odottamaan, tulin niin pian kun pystyin.”  
  
Dracoa ei olisi voinut vähempää kiinnostaa alfan selitykset, hän tahtoi vain että tämä työntäisi paksun alfakalunsa Dracon sisälle ja naisi niin pitkään että he molemmat saisivat mitä haluaisivat. Draco nimittäin rakasti sitä hetkeä kun alfan elimen tyvi turposi ja lukkiutui hänen sisälleen niin että he joutuisivat väkisin makaamaan sylikkäin määrittelemättömän ajan. Ilman vakituista kumppania, se oli ainoa hetki kun Draco oli lähellä toista ihmistä vaikka tämä olikin hänen paras ystävänsä joka tarjosi vain auttavan kätensä (vai pitäisikö sanoa kalunsa) hädän hetkellä.  
  
”Pane minua jo”, Draco vaati kiiman tummentamalla äänellä.  
  
Alfan naurahduksessa oli jotain tuttua, mutta Draco ei ehtinyt analysoida asiaa enempää sillä alfa oli tarttunut häntä tiukasti lantiosta ja samassa Draco tunsi täyttyvänsä kun alfa työntyi häneen hitaasti.  
  
”Aaah”, Draco huokasi nautinnosta, painoi poskensa vasten tyynyä ja sulki silmänsä.  
  
Tämä alfa tiesi todellakin mitä tehdä, toisin kun se edellinen. Ehkä Alfapalvelu ei ollutkaan sittenkään ihan susi. Nyt Draco sai vain keskittyä nauttimaan alfan työnnellessä lantiotaan edestakaisin. Aluksi alfa oli varovainen ja antoi Dracon selvästi tottua kaluunsa, mikä tuntui olevan hieman isompi kuin Theon. Sitten alfa lisäsi nopeutta ja kietoi toisen kätensä Dracon erektion ympärille eikä mennyt pitkään kun Draco laukesi uudelleen sykkien nesteensä lakanoille.  
  
”Lisää”, Draco vaati, sillä alfa oli pysähtynyt siksi aikaa kun Draco tuli antaen hänelle selvästi aikaa palautua.  
”Sinäpä olet kärsimätön”, alfan naurahdus oli pehmeä.  
”Siitähän minä maksan sinulle”, Draco sanoi ja yritti kääntää päätään niin että voisi katsoa alfaa silmiin.  
  
Mutta alfa painoikin Dracon yllättäen vatsalleen niin ettei Draco voinut liikahtaakaan. Sitten alfan hengitys kutitti Dracon korvaa.  
  
”Et maksa. Et tällä kertaa.”  
  
Draco ei ehtinyt protestoida alfan sanoille sillä tämä oli kohottautunut sen verran että saattoi aloittaa syvät ja tasaiset työnnöt. Jokaisella työnnöllä alfan kalu hieroi Dracon eturauhasta tavalla, mikä sai hänet huutamaan nautinnosta. Tahti kiihtyi työntö työnnöltä ja samaan aikaan kuin alfa puski itseään yhä syvemmälle ja syvemmälle, Dracon oma kalu hieroutui lakanaa vasten ja pian kitka sai hänet laukeamaan uudelleen.  
  
”Juuri noin”, alfa murahti mutta ei hidastanut tällä kertaa tahtia.  
  
”Mmmmh”, Draco äännähti ja tunsi koko kehonsa värisevän.  
  
”Uudelleen”, alfa vaati ja työnsi sormensa Dracon hiuksiin.  
  
Pieni tukistus, vaativat työnnöt ja alfan raskas huohotus heittivät Dracon uudelleen nautinnon pyörteeseen ja hän tunsi elimensä sykkivän lämmintä nestettä jo ennestään kosteisiin lakanoihin.  
  
”Uudelleen”, alfa ei antanut armoa vaan kiihdytti tahtiaan mikäli mahdollista entistä enemmän eikä Draco enää tiennyt mistä alfa alkoi tai mihin hän itse päättyi.  
  
Tuntui kun aika olisi pysähtynyt. Dracon maailma oli kutistunut hänen oman litisevän aukkonsa ja alfan kovan kalun ympärille, eikä Draco voinut kun antautua alkukantaisen kiiman vietäväksi. Hän tiedosti huutavansa, hänen koko kehonsa vapisi ja vavahteli ja alfa vaati häntä tulemaan yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen.  
  
Juuri kun Draco oli varma, ettei kestäisi enää hetkeäkään, alfa hänen takanaan jäykistyi.  
  
”Draco”, alfan huokaus oli enemmän murahdus ja silloin Draco tunsi sen.  
  
Alfan elin syvällä sisällään Draco tunsi, kuinka hänen aukkonsa venyi sitä mukaa kun alfa turposi. Draco ei ehtinyt prosessoida alfan sanoja, sillä tämä nytkytti edelleen pientä edestakaista liikettä saaden Dracon kiemurtelemaan. Sitten liike loppui ja Draco tunsi kuinka alfan valtava elin sykki hänen sisällään ja silloin Draco laukesi viimeisen kerran vaikertaen kokonaisvaltaisesta nautinnosta.  
  
Voimattomana alfa lysähti Dracon selkään, otti hänestä kiinni ja kieräytti heidät kyljelleen. Tyytyväisenä Draco sulki silmänsä ja painoi päänsä alfaa vasten. He tasasivat hengityksiään ja Draco nautti venymisen tunteesta minkä alfan kalu hänen sisällään aiheutti. Samalla alfa silitti häntä hellästi, eikä Draco ollut koskaan kokenut vastaavaa. Theo ei yleensä koskenut tai puhunut mitään, oli vain, makasi aloillaan ja odotti että he vapautuivat. Tämä alfa vaikutti kuitenkin erilaiselta, ehkä Draco voisi käyttää hänen palveluitaan toistekin.  
  
Sitten Draco muisti jotain mitä alfa oli sanonut maksusta ja hän käänsi päätään. Alfalla oli tumma ja pörröinen tukka, tämän silmät olivat kiinni mutta Dracon liikkuessa alfa aukaisi laiskasti toisen silmän ja Draco näki sen olevan syvän vihreä. Hysteerinen naurahdus purkautui Dracon suusta hänen oivaltaessaan _kuka_ häntä juuri pannut alfa oli.  
  
”Kuinka pitkään sinun kiimasi yleensä kestää Malfoy?” Harry Potter kysyi unisella äänellä.  
”Reiluin vuorokauden”, Draco vastaisi edelleen hieman järkyttyneenä.  
”Selvä, mukavaa että on seuraa vuoden vaihtuessa, luulin että joutuisin viettämään sen yksin”, Potter mumisi.  
”Sinäkö jäät?” Draco ihmetteli, sillä hänelle riitti yleensä yksi kerta alfan kanssa ja loppukiiman hän pystyi hoitamaan itsekin.  
”Tietenkin”, Potter vastaisi. ”Nuku nyt, tarvitset voimia ennen seuraavaa kierrosta.”  
  
Ajatus sai Dracon elimen nytkähtämään selvästi innokkaana eikä Dracon järkevä osa aivoja myöskään vastustanut ideaa.  
  
”Hyvä on”, Draco sanoi ja käpertyi tiiviimmin alfan syliin hymy huulillaan.  
  
 _Hyvää uutta vuotta minulle_ , Draco ajatteli juuri ennen kuin vaipui uneen Harry Potterin vahvat käsivarret ympärillään.


End file.
